


When the Sky Opens Up

by notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: Evan felt his heart beat steadily. Every beat intensifies his worry for Jon. He’ll do anything for this man, that he realized when blue eyes stares deep into his dark ones the first time they got together.Anything.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	When the Sky Opens Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TehGhostWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehGhostWriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Promise Beneath The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264154) by [TehGhostWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehGhostWriter/pseuds/TehGhostWriter). 



“How long…?”

Evan looked up at the two men before him, both looking back at him quite guiltily. Luke hasn’t said a thing since his arrival at the hospital, upon learning that Jon was rushed in the ER. He avoided Evan’s gaze, brushing his hand through his hair nervously. Brock, however, sighed and met Evan’s gaze steadily.

“Evan-”

“ _How long?”_ Evan gritted his teeth. He looked at them expectantly, his chest constricting with worry, with fear, with anger and disbelief. He couldn’t believe it, he felt _betrayed_.

“15 months.” Brock sighed, casting him with an apologetic look.

“ _15 months?_ ” Evan repeated incredulously. “And neither of you bothered to tell _me_ about this?”

Brock shook his head. “Evan, you need to understand. Jon didn’t want you to know.”

Evan doesn’t understand. Jon should’ve told him. John should’ve told him _first_ . They were _together_. Evan should be the last one Jon is keeping a secret to.

“So, all this time…” Evan said bitterly. “He broke up with me... because of _this_ …”

Evan knew. He noticed that there is something off on how Jon acts around him. He noticed how Jon would avoid eye contact with him, how Jon would act cold and distant. When Jon broke it off with him, Evan wondered if it was his fault for not doing something, anything, for it to change.

After a moment, Brock sighed and spoke. “To put it bluntly, he's not doing well. Anytime now, his heart would fail to function. We need to proceed to heart transplant immediately but… we don’t have any available donor at the moment.”

“Evan, he might not make it.”

Evan shuddered at those words. “What do you mean? _There has to be another way!_ _There has to be another donor out there!_ We can’t just give up on him!” Evan felt desperate. He can’t lose Jon. He doesn't want to lose him.

“Evan, calm down.”

“What about me? I _can_ be a donor, right?” Evan asked Brock.

Brock stopped and looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“ _Me_ .” Evan stressed. “ _I_ can be the donor.”

Brock closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Evan, _what are you talking about_?”

“I am saying-”

“No.” Brock shook his head adamantly. “Are you stupid? We are _not_ doing this. _No_.”

Evan stepped forward, resolute. “But this is the only way. If there are no donors then I’ll be one. I’ll give my heart to him.”

_I’ll do it. If it means he’s going to be okay,_ **_alive_ ** _._

Brock’s expression morphed into anger. He gave Evan a hard gaze. “Are you going crazy? You do realize you are going to die, right?”

Evan answered Brock with the same intensity. “Yes. And I’m saying that’s fine.” Evan felt his heart beat steadily. Every beat intensifies his worry for Jon. He’ll do anything for this man, that he realized when blue eyes stares deep into his dark ones the first time they got together. _Anything._

“ _Yeah, good for you._ ” Brock snapped. “You don’t care. Since _I’m_ going to be the one to fucking _kill you_ to make the surgery successful.”

Evan shook his head. “Brock, please.”

“No!” Brock says, before turning to Luke for help. “Talk some sense to this guy!”

Evan turned to a still silent Luke, studying the both of them with bewildered eyes. He stiffly turned his worried gaze to the door leading to the ER, thinking. He sighed, shook his head and said nothing.

“Luke, speak up!”

Luke sighed.

“Jon’s my friend, alright?” Luke slowly said with a carefully calm voice. “I sure want him alive and breathing and shit.” 

“But I don't think Jon will approve of any of these.”

The three of them bathed in the silence that followed. Brock breathing harshly, fingers clenched. Luke standing stiff, gaze fixed over Evan. And Evan… Evan…

“Please…” Evan started and reached out to touch Brock’s shoulder. Brock pushed him away. “This is the last time I’ll ever ask of anything from you. Just give this one to me, Brock.”

“I _always_ do you a favor.” Brock kept pushing Evan away, glaring at him. “Ever since we were kids, I always let you get your way. Evan would you _quit it_!”

Evan caught Brock’s hand and fell to his knees in the middle of the empty hallway. He gripped Brock's hand, shaking, cradling it like it's his last hope. “Brock. Please. This is the last time, I…” He paused, realizing the truth of what he said. “I promise, this will be the last. _I promise._ ”

\------------------

Jonathan got out of the car, closing it with a resounding _thud_ behind him. He cradled the flowers, fragile as they are, close to his heart. He intended to give these fragile flowers to someone that lent this heart to him permanently. Someone he loves greatly with a love that wasn't dictated by neither hearts he lost and have.

He feels his heart beating as he walks past gray tombstones, the harsh air meeting him head on. It's his now, this heart Evan gave him. It's heavy in his chest, despairing in every step he takes near his love. He wonders if it longs to be reunited with its owner, long to be with him instead of to continue beating for someone that spends every day regretting his past. He chokes, realizing it is not just the heart that wants and regrets, but also himself.

He went uphill, towards the dark sky, to the line of tombstone that sat quietly atop. He fights harder with the air, and squints to see a man hunched towards Evan's resting place. He blinks, hastening his steps.

Brock.

"Brock." He smiles hesitantly.

Brock acknowledges him with a nod. Jon stands awkwardly for a minute, not knowing what to say, but then remembers the flowers in his hands and the reason why he's here. He crouched down, level himself to Evan's tombstone and placed the flowers delicately on top of it, offering such insignificant things to the person who gave him so much more. 

"I remember," he starts, smiling slightly down, imagining it is Evan he feels in his fingertips and not the smooth marble of the tombstone. "I gave him these flowers once, for a date, you know. And he's like all smiles and shit." He laughs. "Then he took me to the most expensive restaurant I've been in. I can't believe it, says it's thanks for the flowers. I thought he was mocking me, seriously, but he's kept this flowers in his study for a long time and everytime I bring it up, he smiles this bright-"

"Stop." Jon stops, startled by the forceful voice of Brock behind him. "I don't wanna hear about it."

Jon looks back to Brock, mouth in a thin line and face full of frustration and held back anger. Jon fidgets, confused. "I'm- I'm sorry?" He tries, his heart hammering to his chest.

"Why. I've asked myself a million fucking times. Why." Brock said, voice strained. "He's so willing - to _die_ \- for you. I don't get why he's so smitten with you, from the very start, I don't. When you broke up with him, I thought _I told you so_ . He isn't -- You aren't as invested to him as he is to you and now's _he's dead_ . He's _dead_ and you're here, you-"

Brock broke off, wiping away stray tears frustratedly. "You're not supposed to be here. It's supposed to be him here and you-" He shook his head and meet Jon's shocked eyes.

"He told me, repeatedly. To him, you're worth it. You're worth it..." He muttered. "But I don't -- I don't think so. You're not worth it. He gave his life to you and you - you're not worth it."

Brock left.

Jon clutched his squeezing heart, trying to breath through the sobs wrecking his body. He cries. He cries because Brock's right. He cries because Evan's heart squeezes even more like _it agrees._ _You're right._ He thought. _You think I don't know that_. He cries, shouts his grieve and regret to the howling wind. He cries to Evan's grave, wishing Evan was here, wishing everything was different, wishing Jon could hear Evan's heart beating in Evan's chest once more, wants him alive and with Jon.

Above, the sky roils, the wind calms, and the clouds starts letting out its heavy burden.

It rains.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is (hopefully) the first of many gift fics I have for Melonmellow. This is an apology fic for breaking a promise I should've fulfilled a million years ago and keeping you disappointed over the course of those years. I hope this is to your satisfaction as this is a fic I have promised I will also gift to you. Here, take it, make it as you will. 
> 
> And yes, my dear, I finished an already finished fic. I told you. Mood.


End file.
